The Horrible Horcruxes
by baudelaire7
Summary: Now, the Baudelaires and Harry Potter and his friends must defeat Voldemort once and for all. Sequal to The Menacing Magic.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I posted it a day early. I wasn't sure I'd remember to do it tomorrow through all my excitement. ;) I know what ever I write will probably be totally different from the real stories of HP and SOUE. But I'm not really supposed to write what the authors will truly write, am I? So here it is. The sequel has finally arrived.

* * *

Chapter 1:

"So… we have to destroy four more Horcruxes?" Klaus said. "This sounds like it will be a dangerous journey."

"Oh, it will be," Harry assured them. "Which is why I suggest you stay put."

"Harry, we've already decided we're going," Violet said. Harry sighed.

"I know," he said. "It just seems like every time someone tries to help me, they end up getting hurt or killed."

"Sympathy," Sunny said sadly, which meant, "We know the feeling." There was a silence. But Ron soon cleared his throat and broke it.

"Which Horcrux will we look for first?" he asked.

"I think we should look for the locket first," Hermione suggested. "I mean, we already have the initials of the person who has it."

"What?" Klaus asked in confusion. Harry pulled out something from his pocket and handed it to the Baudelaires.

"I found it with the fake locket," Harry explained. The Baudelaires quickly read it, except Sunny who was not old enough to know how to read. As Violet's eyes reached the initials, she frowned. She had seen those initials before. They were R.A.B. She stared hard at the paper as Klaus looked up at Harry.

"Do you have any idea of who this person is?" Klaus asked. Harry shook his head with a sigh.

"We've been trying to figure it out," he said.

"I think I know who this is…" Violet said slowly.

"Who?" Hermione asked. Violet thought very hard.

"Those initials… they're so familiar," Violet said, and without realizing it had already started tying up her hair. She closed her eyes and searched through all her memories, trying to find the right person. She had obviously seen whoever it was sign things if she recognized the initials. As she thought, the answer finally came to her. Her eyes grew wide as she realized who it was.

"Violet?" Sunny asked uncertainly. Violet looked up at everyone and then turned to Klaus.

"It's our father," she said quietly. "It's our own father. Richard Albert Baudelaire." Violet buried her face in her hands. "But he can't have the locket because he's dead." Klaus thought for a minute.

"Maybe it's still at the mansion," Klaus said. Violet looked up.

"You think?" she asked. Klaus nodded.

"Where else would he put it?" he said. "And I think I know exactly where he put it too."

"Where?" everyone asked in unison.

"Violet, do you remember the place the books that they didn't want us to see?" Klaus asked. "The ones up high in the corner?" Violet nodded.

"But they moved them," Violet pointed out.

"But I saw where they replaced them," Klaus said. "I just never tried to read them again. I bet that's where they're hiding the locket as well."

"Good thinking," Violet said with a smile.

"So what are we waiting for?" Ron said excitedly. "Where's your mansion?" The Baudelaires' smiles faded. They hadn't thought about what it would be like going back. Back to where so many good memories were made and kept. Hermione gave them a small smile of understanding and held their hands.

"We're here for you," Hermione said. The Baudelaires gave small smiles as well and nodded. "Now tell me where it is, and I'll Apparate us there."

"It's -------- (we will never know)." Hermione nodded and stood as well as everyone else. They all held hands, and with a turn of her foot, they all Apparated to the Baudelaire mansion. The Baudelaire's slowly opened their eyes. Memories flooded back so fast. Too fast. The Baudelaires held back tears as they, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped inside the charred ruins of what they once called home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ashes blew gently in the soft breeze, and crunched quietly under the children's shoes. It was as quiet as a graveyard. And to the Baudelaires, that's what it was. A graveyard. Harry, Ron, and Hermione gazed around the remains silently as they walked. Harry glanced at the Baudelaires and saw that their eyes were distant and sad.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked Violet, breaking the long silence. Violet looked over at him slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Violet said, surprised to hear her voice hoarse and strained. Ron cleared his throat.

"So where's the library?" he asked. The Baudelaires glanced over at him, before pointing ahead. Klaus led them to the library, knowing where it was more than anyone else. When they reached it, Klaus shivered. He was reminded of how many perfectly good books were destroyed in the fire. He scanned the burnt bookshelves until he saw the one in the corner that he remembered the secret books being.

He pointed to it and said, "It's that one." Sunny toddled over to the bookshelf that Klaus said. The young child was able to get to even the highest shelf, because it was all in a pile of charred rubble. She began to sift through it and everyone else joined her. As they searched through the ashes, handful after handful, they were reminded of when they came here with Mr. Poe, looking for anything that could be saved, only to discover that there was nothing.

"Bingo!" Sunny cried. They all looked up to see her holding a golden locket above her head. They all smiled. All of them except for Harry, who remembered Dumbledore, and how if that locket were only there instead of the fake one, then maybe it wouldn't feel like such a waste of Dumbledore's life. Only Harry could understand this, so he faked a smile.

"Good job, Sunny," he said. Sunny grinned, showing all four sharp teeth. Harry grinned back as Sunny handed him the locket.

"Now we just have to find a way to destroy it," he muttered.

"What about a spell?" Violet suggested. Harry shook his head.

"If we use a spell, it has to be a good one," he explained. "The locket's probably protected."

"He's right," Hermione said with a nod. "We should just take it with us and see what we can do later." Everyone nodded. "Are you ready to go, Baudelaires?" The Baudelaires looked back at their mansion and stared for a moment. Then they sighed and nodded, looking away. "Alright, everyone. Let's-"

"Shh!" Harry shushed Hermione, cutting her off. Everyone looked up at him in confusion.

"Harry, what is-"

"Shh!" Harry shushed again. Hermione silenced and listened closely to see what Harry was nervous about. As if reading her mind, Harry nodded toward the entrance of the Baudelaire mansion. Everyone looked over there and heard voices. Voices that were coming closer!

Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak and held it up as big as he could. Everyone huddled together underneath it and waited in silence for the intruders to come closer. The Baudelaires, who couldn't imagine why anyone would be in their destroyed home, were trying to control their breathing, which was coming out sharply. They slowly crouched behind a pile of rubble.

"I just don't get it," said a familiar voice. "How could someone who's not even a wizard get to that Horcrux?"

"Quiet, Wormtail!" someone who they did not recognize hissed. There was a silence as the person of the voice whirled around in all directions. Then he whispered, "Don't discuss this so openly. I have no idea how that man retrieved the Horcrux. But I can assure you he did. We have to find it. I bet it's in the library; he was very fond of books. Just like his son."

Under the invisibility cloak, Klaus shivered. They saw two men approach the library, one who Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew to be Wormtail. The other, no one recognized. "Let's begin our search!" Wormtail squealed.

"Silence, fool!" the other man shushed. "Do you want us to get caught?" Wormtail glared pitifully at the man, but silenced. As they entered the library, the children saw that as they're chance. They stood up, held hands, and Apparated back to the Weasley's home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a looooooooooooooooong time. I am so SORRY! Please forgive me, it won't happen again. At least, I don't think it'll happen again. It's just, I was so caught up in a whole bunch of family and school business and… you don't care, do you?**

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Who was that?" Ron asked when they were safely back at his house. "I saw Wormtail, but who was that other guy?" Everyone shrugged. Before anyone could say anymore, Mrs. Weasley came into view, looking rather excited.

"Baudelaires, there are some very lovely people here to see you," she said delightedly. The Baudelaires frowned. People to see them? Who could it be? Unable to take the confusion, they rushed to the front door. They were in utter shock when they reached it and saw who was there. For standing before them, together at last, were Duncan, Quigley, and Isadora Quagmire.

For a long minute, the Baudelaires simply stood in shock. But as the shock wore off, they rushed to the Quagmires and the six friends shared a loving embrace. Harry, Ron, and Hermione rushed into the room after them and just stood there in confusion. When Violet realized their confusion, she paused and stood between them.

"Quagmires, this is Harry, Ron, and Hermione," she introduced. "Harry, Ron, and Hermione, this is Duncan, Quigley, and Isadora Quagmire." Then she whirled around and went to the Quagmires again. "How did you get here? How did you find us?"

"It's a long story," Quigley said. "Perhaps we should discuss it at dinner. I hear Sunny's becoming quite a chef."

"Yes, sir!" Sunny cried triumphantly. And so Sunny prepared dinner, and then they all told their story, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still confused. The Baudelaires enlightened them on how they met the Quagmires. Then the Quagmires shared their story.

"Well, you see," Duncan began, "when Esme shot the rope, and you fell with it, we were devastated. We refused to believe that we had been separated after all we've been through. So we constantly tried to convince Hector to try and get lower."

"But he always said it was impossible," Isadora said. "It was a shame we didn't have you three with us. Violet, you could have invented something. Klaus, you could have read up on flying aircrafts. And Sunny, I'm sure you're biting would have come in handy. But sadly, you were not there. So, for a while, things seemed hopeless, and life on the self-sustaining hot air mobile home grew very depressing."

"But we didn't have time to worry about that for long," Duncan went on. "We were soon under siege by dozens of eagles. Before long, we were headed toward the ocean. Fortunately, no one was hurt because we were protected by the huge balloons. But unfortunately, we rendered immobile, except for walking, which I'll have you know, gets to be a pain after six days."

"But then Kit found us," Isadora continued. "She took us to V.F.D headquarters."

"That's where they met up with me," Quigley said. "I was lost at sea, but then Kit found me while she was searching for you. When she found your knew whereabouts, she informed us on everything, and said we could go to you as soon as she made sure it was safe."

"Well, I'm afraid it's still far from safe," Harry said.

"It's safe enough," Isadora said quietly. The Baudelaires smiled softly. It was true. It had been a long time since they were anywhere truly safe. But now, living in the Weasley's home with all of their friends, it seemed like the safest place they had been in a long time.

"Well… I guess that's it," Duncan said at last.

"We lucky," Sunny said, which probably meant, "We're lucky to have you back, good friends of ours." The Quagmires all smiled at her.

"Thanks," Quigley said. "But I think we're just lucky to be back." There was a smile silence, but then Ron cleared his throat.

"Well, I think we've heard enough for one day, haven't we?" he said. "Come on. Let's get to bed and talk in the morning. Frankly, I have no idea who these Quagmires are, so maybe you could tell us about them tomorrow." The Baudelaires nodded and they all went off to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

They could tell Mrs. Weasley was eager to make a meal for all of the children in her home. Breakfast the next day was like a royal banquet for the king and his nobles. The Quagmires, who were very hungry, were very grateful. And Ron ate like a starved wolf.

"So, these Quagmires are friends that you met while at Prufrock Prep.?" Ron confirmed through a mouthful of food. The Baudelaires nodded.

"And Olaf is after _both_ of your fortunes?" Hermione questioned.

"_Was_," Klaus reminded her. The Quagmires shivered. When the Baudelaires had told them of Olaf's death, while it was a terrible blessing to them, they were horrified, for losing your soul sounded horrible to them.

"Quigley, can you pass me that screwdriver?" Violet asked suddenly.

"Of course," Quigley replied. And there was something in his voice that made Harry and Duncan look up. Quigley looked back at them, and the three boys shared a look. And in that moment, they all knew the terrible truth of their love. They _all_ loved Violet. Everyone else around them was oblivious to the look exchanged between the three, and they continued on what they were doing.

Harry, Quigley, and Duncan knew right then and there that there was now an undeclared war of love. A war to win Violet. Violet, who was also oblivious to the look, accepted the screwdriver from Quigley and continued on her latest invention. She had meant nothing by the request to Quigley, she just wanted a screwdriver. The relief to have her friends back had made her forget that she loved Harry, Quigley, and Duncan.

"Ron, Ron, you have juice dripping down your chin," Hermione said quietly. Ron quickly wiped his chin with his sleeve and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Finished!" Violet declared triumphantly and handed her invention to Hermione. "It can hold three open books at a time, so you can just spin that wheel and read a different book if you get bored with another."

"THAT'S AMAZING, VIOLET!" Harry, Quigley, and Duncan shouted simultaneously. Violet flinched at their startling shout, and everyone else paused to stare at them in bewilderment. All three boys blushed and slumped in their chairs with embarrassment.

"Um… thanks?" Violet tried. Hermione glanced between the three boys and had a hunch of what was going on, but kept quiet. Isadora also had a hunch, and she kept quiet for fear of meddling with her brothers' affairs, which could become very complicated. Klaus knew exactly what was going on and he didn't like it at all. Ron was still stuffing his face, and Sunny was looking up at Violet, wondering why everyone was looking at her anxiously.

"Um… I'll just… go upstairs now," Violet said quietly, getting up. "I need peace to think up inventions."

"I'll come with you," Isadora said.

"No, no," Violet said, who was very confused right now. "I really need a lot of time to think, so uh… See you all later." She walked upstairs, as everyone say "bye".

"What happen?" Sunny questioned.

"Probably just feminine issues," Ron replied, grabbing a spoonful of eggs. "They can be the worst sometimes. Hermione had a lot of those, didn't you, Hermione?" Hermione glared at Ron and smacked him on the back of the head.

"What?" Ron said in defense.

"Trust me, Ron," Isadora said, looking at Harry, Quigley, and Duncan. "It's not just _feminine_ issues." Then suddenly, there was a burst from the front door. Everyone looked around to see an old, but healthy looking woman stride through the entrance. Her eyes were sharp and bright, like a cat's. And her wrinkled face was contorted in desperation and graveness. But somewhere beneath the layers of her solemnity was a joy to see her favorite students again.

"Professor McGonagall," Harry announced, standing up.

"Good to see you again, Potter, Granger, Weasley," McGonagall said, and she nodded to each of them as she spoke their names. "And it seems that we have new faces. And they are Muggles, I presume." Harry's mouth fell open in shock.

"How did you know?" he inquired.

"Oh, I have known of the Baudelaires long before you, Potter," McGonagall replied. "And of the Quagmires, and the Snickets, and VFD. Did you expect me not to, knowing Dumbledore for all these years?" And a flicker of hurt flashed through her eyes as she spoke his name.

"But how—"

"Questions later, Potter," McGonagall said. "Right now, I have some news. I have found another Horcrux."


End file.
